Imprisoned in the Dark
by Krazy-The-Sloth
Summary: Joey and Yami have a movie night and Joey ends up sleeping over at Yugi's house. Both boys are quite surprised when they wake up and find that they aren't in Japan anymore, but in 12th century England. Dragonshipping in future chapters.
1. Part 1

_**Imprisoned in the Dark, ****Part 1**_

_**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction**_

It was Saturday night and Yami Yugi was hanging out at Joey's house. Joey wasn't there at the moment; he had gone down the street to the convenience store to buy some popcorn and soda for their little movie-watching evening, and had left Yami in the living room. He claimed that his dad wouldn't be home until really late, so they could have the house to themselves and not have to worry about him causing problems.

At the moment, Yami was lying on the couch. He was wearing his usual "casual" clothes of leather pants, sleeveless leather shirt, multiple belts, and, of course, his Millennium Puzzle. He had been wearing leather boots as well, but he had left those with the other shoes in the house next to the doorway.

He was dozing off when the door opened. He looked up, expecting to see Joey returning, but instead saw his father. Mr. Wheeler walked in and said, "What you doing lazing around on my couch, Joey? The game is gonna be on in a minute, move!" He was obviously drunk, and had mistaken Yami for his son.

Yami didn't want to have to deal with the angry man, so he did as he was asked and vacated the couch. He put his shoes on at the door and stepped outside. He could make out a blonde head coming up the stairs. "Hey, Joey, your Dad's back." Yami looked a bit irritated that Joey had been wrong. Only sometimes did they get the time to watch movies together, and they had picked Joey's house because it was supposed to be empty. They would have gone to Yugi's, but Yugi's grandpa liked to go to bed early and they didn't want to wake him up.

"Really? I could have sworn that he wasn't gonna come back yet. He didn't do anything to you, did he?" His dad was known to be abusive. "No, he didn't do anything. Just thought that I was you and kicked me off the couch."

"Aww, what are we gonna doos now? I have the food and everything. And that new superhero movie I borrowed from Tristan." He dejectedly set the bag he had bought down on the floor. "We could still go over to my place," Yami suggested. "If we keep it down Grandpa shouldn't mind." Yami couldn't stand to see Joey get all sad faced, plus, it was true, they probably could just watch it over at his house. He just wished sometimes that Joey didn't always pick the movie, maybe then he could watch something more intelligent than action movies and superhero movies. At least he had convinced him to stop watching porn.

"Ya sure it's okay? We could just cancel it if you don't wanna." He said that, but the look on his face said that he definitely still wanted to. "Nah, I'd still like to do it. Just go get the movie and we can head over there." Yami picked up the bag Joey had set down and swung it over his shoulder.

"Okay. Oh! I have an idea, why don't we call Téa and Tristan and ask if they wanna join us?" He didn't wait for an answer and dashed inside. Yami waited several minutes before he returned. When Joey came back out he had the video cassette in his hand. "I called them, Tristan yelled at me for interrupting his beauty sleep, but Téa says she'll come." Yami started down the steps of the apartment. "Alright, then we'd better get over there, the shop is closed, and I have the only key, besides Grandpa's, that opens it. We don't want to leave a girl out alone in the dark."

The two boys walked to Yugi's grandpa's game shop and found Téa just getting there. Yami opened the door and the three of them went inside. They set up the movie in the den and Joey made popcorn. While the movie was playing Yugi came out of the puzzle and hogged all the popcorn. Joey and he had a little play fight over it which was settled by Téa grabbing the bowl and keeping it to herself.

Téa's mother had said that she could only go over to Yugi's house if she got back by a certain time, so she left and went home. Joey decided to stay the night instead of having to go all the way home and deal with his father. Yugi changed into his pajamas and said to Joey, "You can have the bed, there's a futon in the closet down the hall that I can pull out and set up on the floor."

"Why do we need to do that? The bed's big enough for both of us." Joey pulled off all his clothes expect his briefs and climbed onto Yugi's bed. Yugi blushed pink and looked away. "Oh come on, girls do it at sleep overs all the time."

"And how do you know what girls do at sleep overs?" Yugi sat down on the bed next to him. He didn't really mind sleeping in the same bed as Joey, but he still thought that is was a bit weird. "I saw it on TV. And Téa said that she did that kind of thing at sleep overs."

Yugi crawled under the covers. "I didn't think Téa had any female friends, just us guys." Joey joined Yugi under the covers, bumping into him as he did so. "I didn't either, but apparently she did back in elementary school."

"So we're doing stuff that elementary school girls do?" Yugi was a little confused, but he was getting sleepy enough he stopped caring. He yawned and rolled over. "Night." Joey propped himself up on an elbow. "You know, Yugi, I've wondered this for a long time; why are you so short?"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder in the dark at him and said, "How am I supposed to know? I just am." Joey lay back down. "Oh, I was just thinking that maybe it was something like you didn't get fed right as a little kid or you have a growth defect or something."

"Joey," Yugi said, rolling over to face his friend. "What?" Replied Joey. "Shut up and go to sleep." It wasn't that Yugi was all that sensitive about his height, but he was tired and just wanted to sleep. "Oh fine. Still would like to know." Yugi waggled his pillow at him and closed his eyes.

After a while both of them fell asleep. At about two in the morning Yami took possession of Yugi's body and sat up. He looked down at Joey. He just sat, looking at the blonde boy's face, and then he reached out a hand and ran it gently along his jaw line. Then he lay back down and went back inside the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Joey woke up first. At first he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, and then he blinked and got a better look around. He wasn't in Yugi's bedroom anymore. He wasn't really sure where he was. He seemed to be in some sort of back alley, but that didn't make any sense. He looked around for Yugi, and kinda found him. Who he actually found was Atem, son of Aknamkanon, Pharaoh of Egypt.<p>

The Egyptian began to stir and then opened his eyes. He stood up and asked the question both of them were asking, "Where are we?" Joey looked Atem up and down. He was wearing his usual Pharaoh clothes, with the short tan tunic, purple cape, and gold on his legs, arms, headdress, waist, shoulders, ears, and neck. The Millennium Puzzle was not among them.

Joey couldn't stop staring at it all. "I thinks the real question should be, why are you wearing a dress? And why do you have a tan?" Atem looked down at himself. "I believe it's called a tunic, not a dress. They were all the fashion in 3000 b.c." He was quite confused by his new body, and by the knowledge of ancient Egypt that he suddenly possessed. Could this be what he used to look like?

"So they didn't have pants back then? Weird. Wait, are you actually not Yugi, but that spirit thingy he says lives in the puzzle manifested?" Joey reached down and took a handful of the skirt of the "tunic." "I do hope you're wearing underwear under that." Atem wacked his hand away, "Hands off, and I'm not sure that I am. I have this sudden knowledge of ancient Egypt that I didn't have before. But I still can't remember my name."

"Then what do I call you, strange tan person I haven't met that looks a lot like my best friend yet isn't." Joey was just getting more and more confused. "I still think that I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, so I guess you can call me "Yami" still. Am I'm tan because I'm from Egypt, which is in Africa, where most people have darker colored skin. And I thought that I still am your friend, Joey." He looked hurt that Joey didn't consider him his friend just because his appearance changed.

"Sorry, if what you say is true, then I guess that you still are Yami, and my friend. But that still doesn't explain where we are." He stepped a ways out of the alley and saw rows of market stalls filled with wares, foods, and other things. The sight of the food made his stomach growl. "I need me some breakfast."

"Wait, Joey, we don't know where we are, or when we are, for that matter." His first thought was that maybe they were in Egypt, but he dismissed the thought when he saw that they were near the ocean. In fact, the street that the market stalls were set up on was right beside the docks. The people looked to be from the Middle East, judging by their clothes. But there were also a lot of European whites mixed in as well. This must be a trading port or something.

"I know what this must be," Joey exclaimed, "A movie set! It's a really good one too, I don't see any cameras or lights or anything." It was a possible answer to their questions, but it didn't explain everything. "I bet your, erm, Yugi's grandpa is playing some kind of lame prank on us and sent us here as a joke." He seemed convinced that he was right. Yami wasn't so sure.

"I don't know. This seems quite real to me." The two boys came out of the alley and wondered among the stalls. Yami had to stop Joey from drooling over the food and trying to swipe some of it. At first they were ignored, but the people started to notice their strange clothes, and all of the gold the Pharaoh had.

Yami began to become nervous and tugged on Joey's arm. "I think we should go someplace else. These people are staring at us, and they don't look friendly." He was proven painfully correct when a shout rang out and three men on horses came from down the dock. At first they looked just to be going to shop at the market, but it soon became clear that they were headed for the newcomers.

"I think we's better run for it," Joey said, looking around for an escape route. Yami nodded. He sprinted straight past the three horsemen while Joey ran back down the alley they had started in. Yami ran for all he was worth. He managed to get a good distance away. But, inevitably, no human can outrun a horse. He was doing pretty well with his head start when he stumbled into an elderly woman carrying a basket. He paused for a second to see if she was alright, and they had him surrounded. Only two horsemen were here now, the third had gone after Joey.

One of the men dismounted and pulled a long deadly looking sword from its scabbard. He said something in a language Yami didn't know, it sounded a little like English. Or maybe it was French, or German. Yami only spoke Japanese (and now ancient Egyptian because of his unexplained knowledge) and didn't really know. It was obviously an order for him to surrender.

"What did I do wrong? Is walking down the street minding one's own business not allowed in this place?" Yami was pretty sure that they couldn't understand him, but he felt like saying it anyway. The other man dismounted and started to remove all of the Pharaoh's gold trappings. He made to protest, but the man with the sword pointed it menacingly at his throat.

They soon had all of his gold, and his cape to boot, off. They tied his hands tightly behind his back and swung him over the back of one of the horses. For one hopeful moment Yami thought that he could take control of the horse and ride away to safety, but his hopes were dashed as quickly as they had formed when the man reseated his mount and, for good measure, tied the lead rope hanging from Yami's binds to the saddle.

The third rider reappeared from the alley with Joey tied in the same way Yami was on the back of the man's horse. "I see they got you too, I just couldn't outrun him. Stupid horses, being all fast and stuff." Joey had a cut on his shoulder that he likely gotten from the sword of the man chasing him when he tried to escape.

They were silent as the men rode down to the dock yard. Joey was pretty disturbed by some of the things he saw on the way. Small children were rummaging through old fishing nets only to turn up half rotten fish bones that they ate. Old mangy looking dogs were kicked by passersby's for no reason. Depressed, sick looking people lay around dejectedly. "Whoa, where are we, the dark ages?" Joey asked. Yami was beginning to think more and more that was really was where they were.


	2. Part 2

_**Imprisoned in the Dark, ****Part 2**_

_**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction**_

They were hustled aboard a large ship with three masts and billowing white sails. They roughly shoved Joey up the boarding plank, but treated Yami considerable gentler. Once onboard they were brought before an important looking man in a long yellow coat. The three men who had captured them talked with the man and seemed to be making some kind of agreement. Small bags that jingled were exchanged.

Yami was paying close attention and it dawned on him what was happening. "Do you know what they are doing to us, Joey? They are selling us as slaves." With his knowledge of ancient Egypt, Yami knew that this was a common practice back then, and he himself had likely had many slaves, but he never thought that he himself would get sold as one.

"WHAT? That's illegal! How do they think they can get away with that?" Joey had been constantly tugging at his binds and now started pulling even harder. "Joey, if you don't stop doing that you are going to rub your wrists raw." Joey stopped, but kept on fidgeting nervously. "I ain't no slave, let me go!" He started to try to slip his arms under himself so that he could get them in front and try to maybe escape by chewing though the ropes.

The men had finished their transaction and two large, burly men came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Joey and Yami. They both struggled to get loose, but it was quite useless. The two men took them down below to the hold of the ship and locked them in a small room with bars. Before throwing them in, one of them pulled out a knife and cut their bonds. The room had only one little window about six feet off the ground. The only things in the room were two ragged looking blankets thrown on the floor.

After Joey had finished yelling every swear word he knew at their capturers, he sat down on one of the blankets. "Now what?" Yami didn't reply at first, he was too busy examining every inch of the cell for some way out. "Now, nothing. I can't find any way out of this place. We're trapped."

"We's could try escaping when they brings us food. At least I hope they bring us food, I'm starving! And then we could make a break for it." Yami sat down on the other blanket. "There are two big flaws with your plan. One, neither of us is strong enough to take down even one of those huge guys. And two, we are on a boat. We are likely to be sailing out soon, meaning that we are going to be surrounded by tons of water that is filled with man-eating sea creatures."

"I see you do have a point there." They sat in silence, until Joey's stomach started to growl, loudly. There was nothing either of them could do about it, so they were forced to bear with it and sat, talking about nothing in particular, until a guard down and slid some food into the hole in the bottom of the door. It was nothing that looked appetizing; just some stale bread, gruel, and water. In spite of that, they were both hungry and they ate it.

After eating Joey dozed off. Yami was much more attentive. He had already searched and studied every inch of their cell, but he had yet to see what was outside of the cell. He stood up and looked outside of the bars. It was obvious that they were in the bottom, or hold, of the ship. Right across from them was another cell. Actually, either side of the walls were lined with cells. From what he could see there were about six cells on either side, making a total of about twelve. All of them looked empty.

A movement in the cell right across from the one Joey and he shared caught his eye. At first he had thought that the ragged lump in the corner was just another blanket, but on closer inspection he saw that it was a man, a very old man. The man sat up, yawning and scratching his head. Yami wondered if he could get any information out of the man, but thought better of it. It was likely that he couldn't understand Japanese.

He was just going to go sit back down, and maybe take Joey's lead and take a nap, when the man said something. Yami had no idea what it was that he had said, but it sounded like a question. And since Yami was the only other conscious person in the area, if was likely that he was talking to him. Unless he was mad and liked to talk to himself, of course.

Yami decided to give it a shot. "I don't suppose you can understand me, can you?" He tried saying, in Japanese. The old man picked some ear wax out of his ear and stared at the tri-colored haired youth. "'Epends, what be it that ye wants me 't understand?" He, grossly enough, ate the ear wax that he took out of his ear.

A thrill ran through Yami, the man spoke Japanese! "Where are we, exactly, sir?" There was no reason not to be polite. The man cackled uproariously. "Sir? Sir e' says? I've never 'een be called sir ins me entire life, that I heven't." He had an accent that made it hard for Yami to understand what he was saying.

After chuckling some more about being called sir, the man replied to Yami's question. "Ye're on a boat, me pretty. A right fine boat it tis. I'd like to get me hands on a 'outy like 'er, that I would." Yami patiently restated his question. "I mean, what city are we in? And what date is it?"

"Oi, they must 'ave hit yer noggin' right hard whens 'de caught you. I don't rightly know what city dis is, de all looks the same 'fer a while, but me do knows that it is one thousands, one 'undred, and some years about they killed Christ Jesus, our 'ord and saver." He made the sign of the cross.

Yami stared in shock for a minute, letting it sink in. His earlier suspicions had been right; they really were in the dark ages, the 12th century, to be exact, if he could trust what this crazy old guy was saying. It seemed completely impossible, but here they were. He was tempted to comment on it to the old guy, but he would sound like the crazy one if he started claiming that Joey and he were from the 20th century, about nine hundred years in the future.

Yami didn't have time to think about this new development anymore. The boat suddenly rocked violently and he was sent slamming against the wall. Joey was shaken awake and he rolled to land on top of Yami. The two held unto each other until the boat finally stopped rocking. "What was that?" Joey cried, trying, and failing, to untangle himself from Yami. Yami had got a pretty good whack on the head and was out cold. "Hey, Yami, you okay man?" Joey shook his friend, becoming very worried.

Yami let out a low moan. "Ouch, what hit me?" He dug inside his hair and found a sizable bump. "Yous mean what did you hit." Yami blinked dazedly, his long eye lashes fluttering up and down. "The wall, you hit the wall." Joey informed him. "You okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three.

Yami sat up, regretting it immediately when a sharp pain shot through his head. "I'm fine, Joey. I just have a splitting headache right now. "It's no wonder; you hit that wall pretty hard." Joey placed a hand on Yami's shoulder comfortingly. "What was that about anyway?"

"Eet's the ship settin' ot' o' course." The old man said from across the room. Joey raised an eyebrow at the old coot, but didn't comment. Yami lied down for a good of couple hours to let his head clear. He wanted to tell Joey about what he had learned, but he was in too much pain to think straight. He finally fell asleep to the rocking of the ship.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he found that the two burly men who had taken them down there were trying to drag Joey out of the cell. He became aware that another, smaller man was also examining his head. He sprang up, and was rewarding with both a sharp stabbing feeling in his head and a wave of nausea. He tried to keep in down, but couldn't control it and ended up throwing up.<p>

After taking a minute to compose himself, he went over to see why they were trying to take Joey. "What are you doing?" He asked. The men ignored him and continued to try to drag Joey out of the cell, he wasn't going willingly. He tried to plant his feet into the planking and not budge, but the men were just too strong. Yami grabbed Joey around the waist and pulled him back inside the cell. "What are they doing, Joey?"

"I dunno what's going on! All I know is that I don't wanna go with them!" He and Yami tried their hardest to keep Joey inside, but the burly men were winning. The old man in the cell across from them said something in the language that the guards spoke and they paused. "What did you tell them? And what do they want?" Joey asked.

"I's told thems that it wasn't you, blondie, that gave that devil 'aired friend o' yers that bump on his 'ead. They thought it were yer 'at dides it." Joey had to think for a bit to decipher what the old man had said. "They think I hurt Yami? I did not. The wall hurt him!" Actually, it was the people who decided to sail off without warnings fault. If the ship hadn't moved, Yami wouldn't have hit his head, but Joey didn't think it was the time to point that out.

The two burly men let go of Joey and instead one of them picked Yami up and they both walked out of the cell, followed by the smaller man. Joey bolted after them, but was stopped by the door being slammed in his face. "Where the hell are you taking him? Bring him back!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs to their departing backs. Before they were out of sight, he saw that Yami was kicking and struggling, but the man that had a hold of him didn't even bat an eye at the slight boy.

Joey slumped down on the floor, dejected. Where had they taken him? What were they going to do with him? The old man across from him started to laugh manically. "O ho, ho, dets 'larious! I keens just image whats de are goons t' doe t' that little friend o' yers!" He laughed more, slapping his thighs.

"What, what are they going to do to him?" With the way the man was laughing, he was almost afraid to ask. "But, ut' de doos t' all small 'ung boys on 'orad ships, o' course. It's oosily de cabin 'oys, but yer friend tis a slave, de cans do what'ev de wants with 'im." Joey blinked, coming up with a blank. He had no idea what the old batty man was talking about.

* * *

><p>Yami would soon find out. He was taken to the Captain's cabin. The Captain was in fact the same man in yellow who had bought Yami and Joey. He had a salt and pepper beard and black hair with streaks of grey in it. Once the guards closed the door, Yami stood as tall as he could and took on a stern expression. Even if he was a slave right now, there was no way that he'd let it make him look weak.<p>

He looked around the room and saw a large bed in the corner with plush, comfortable looking red blankets. In front of him was a table laid out with many different kinds of foods. In spite of having thrown up not long ago, his stomach growled at the sight of the food.

Yami looked to the Captain, who nodded and motioned for him to go eat. He did so; only after starting to eat did he realize just how hungry he was. He ate as fast as he could, not knowing when he'd get to eat next. He thought that Joey would really like to have some, but he had no idea how to get some to him. After he'd eaten his fill and sat back, the Captain walked over to him.

Only now did he notice that the man had not eaten anything. It might just be that he had already eaten, or that he didn't eat with slaves. Yami stood up, he felt that he should thank the Captain for the food but didn't know how. He settled for smiling and giving a bow. He was startled when the Captain grabbed him and plopped him down on the bed.

At first he thought that he just wanted for him to sleep. Sleep was all Yami wanted to do at the moment. His head still hurt quite a bit and just going unconscious would be great. Any ideas along those lines were expelled when the man kissed him. Yami pulled back, letting out a gasp of shock. The Captain didn't stop there. He ran a hand up the Pharaoh's thigh and inside his skirt.

Yami kicked out, hard, and made contact with the man's crotch. He made a run for the door while the man was writhing on the floor. To his great surprise and wonder the door was unlocked. He opened it and bolted as fast as he could from the cabin. He didn't know where he'd go, but he definitely wasn't going back there.

There was no real place for him to hide on the ship, so he decided to just go back down to where Joey was. He found the hatch that led down into the hold and opened it. He was exhausted and out of breath from his mad dash and slumped down on the floor outside Joey's cell. Joey jumped up and ran to him. "What happened? Did they hurt you?"

Before Yami could reply the door to the hold banged open and one of the burly guards came tromping down the stairs. He spotted Yami and called behind him to someone on deck. He came down, grabbed Yami, opened the cell door, and threw him inside. Yami didn't protest. It seemed strange, but he felt safer inside of the cell then out. Yami held his breath, hoping that they would leave him in the cell. The guard glared at him, said something that was not complimentary, and tromped out of the hold.

Yami let out his breath. They weren't going to make him go back. Joey came over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "I thought that they weren't going to bring you back. I thought they'd killed you or something." He was close to sobbing. Yami patted Joey's back. "Shh, it's alright. They didn't hurt me, I'm fine." After Joey calmed down he asked the same question he had earlier. "What happened?"

"Well, they took me to the Captain's cabin. He fed me, sorry that I couldn't get any for you, and then he, he…" He trailed off, not really wanting to say it. "He what?" Joey prompted. "He tried to rape me. At least I think that's what he was trying to do. What other reason would he have for feeling me up?"

The old man cackled uproariously. "See, see I told ye det was 'ut uz gonna 'appens!" Joey glared at him. "It's not funny, you old geezer! Shut up!" He flipped him the bird then turned back to Yami. "How'd you get away?" Yami let a small smile touch his lips. "I kicked him in the balls." Joey couldn't help the smile that his face got as well. "You kicked him in the…" He chuckled. He knew he shouldn't laugh, but he had to admit that it was kinda funny.

The laughter was contagious, and soon both of them were rolling around on the floor in hysterics. They finally quelled their mirth and sat, gasping for breath. Once Yami caught his breath he let out a moan and fell back down. The laughing had not helped his head at all. In fact, it had made it hurt even more. "You okay? Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" Joey was concerned, and knelt by his side.

"I'm fine. It's just my head hasn't stopped hurting. I wonder if I got a concussion from hitting the wall." His eyelids drooped, and he was soon asleep. Not much at all happened the next few days. Yami slept a lot, he was asleep more often than awake, and Joey had to amuse himself by counting the planks in the floor. There were 2,158.


	3. Part 3

_**Imprisoned in the Dark, ****Part 3**_

_**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction**_

On the fourth day since they had been in the Dark Ages the ship docked and picked up twenty more slaves. They were quite varied, some men, some women, some old, some young. The youngest was a little girl that was probably only five. They put her in the cell next to Joey and Yami, all by herself.

Joey tried to talk to the little girl, but didn't get anywhere. She was very depressed for a five-year-old and was barely responsive at all. Joey worried about that. But he was even more worried about Yami. He had developed a high fever and would mutter and toss in his sleep. Joey was no doctor, and had nothing and no one to help him help his ill friend.

The man who had examined Yami's head back when he first hit it came down and examined him again. "Is there anything you can do? You're a doctor, right?" Joey pestered him with questions, even though he knew that the man couldn't understand him. The man didn't do anything except give Yami another blanket, this one nicer than the ones that they had in the cell.

The blanket did help a little, as least it helped Yami to keep a little warmer. Several more days past and the ship docked. It didn't just stop for a short time like it had when it picked up the slaves, it stayed docked. Soon the slaves were taken out of the hold and out onto the deck.

Yami's head didn't hurt anymore, and his fever was gone, but he was still pretty weak from being sick. He leaned on Joey to help him stay upright. All of the slaves were stripped down and buckets of cold water were dumped over them. They had gotten quite filthy down in the hold and were being cleaned up a little to look more presentable to be sold. Both Yami and Joey blushed furiously and tried to cover themselves. They were all given simple white smocks to wear and then their hands were tied behind their backs and they were led off the ship.

The dock yard was a bustle of activity, with fisherman pulling in nets and sailors either boarding or leaving ships. The slaves were brought to an enclosed area and lined up. A crowd of people gathered around them and one of them started to talk. Yami noticed that he was the only one of the slaves who had dark skin. He wondered if that was why they were treating him differently. "They're auctioning us off, Joey," Yami told Joey. Joey fidgeted nervously. "I don't wanna be a slave, it's not right! If this is your grandpa's doing…"

Yami had completely forgotten to tell Joey where they were. "Joey, we really are in the 12th century. This isn't some kind of elaborate joke." Joey stared at him. "What, how is that even possible? And how do you know?" Yami felt his knees giving way a little and leaned on Joey's arm. "That old man told me."

Before they could say anything else, Joey was pulled out of the line and led over to a tall man who had just given money to the auctioneer. Yami lost his balance and fell down. With his hands tied behind his back he couldn't get up. "Joey!" He cried after the boy. "Let go of me, you bastards!" Joey yelled at his captors, and tried to break loose. He was rewarded for his efforts by being punched in the stomach and being dragged off. "Joey!" Yami called again, this time his voice was pained and desperate. Where were they taking him? Would he ever see him again?

He was picked up off the ground and he tried to stand on his own but found his legs failing him. With the combined weakness from his illness, and the sorrow of Joey being taken away, he couldn't stay upright and he fell down again. One of the burly guards from the ship came over and pulled him up. He could see how weak he was and didn't let go of him, but held him upright.

A very wealthy looking man in a purple cloak walked up to Yami. He looked him up and down and then pulled up the hem of his smock. Yami blushed at the exposure, trying unsuccessfully to cover himself. The man let go of the cloth, nodded, then handed the auctioneer a sizable bag of coins. Another man, most likely the wealthy man's slave or servant, took hold of Yami's arm and led him after his master.

Yami was put on the back of a horse behind the wealthy man's servant and then they rode to a castle. It wasn't the largest castle ever, but it was of a formidable size. Yami was taken inside and put in a room in one of the higher levels of the castle. The room had a warm fire and a comfortable bed. Yami lay down on the bed. He was completely exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

He was waked up when a servant girl brought in a platter of food. He ate it and then explored the room. He found a family of mice under the bed who he fed some crumbs to and a bowl of water on a chair which he assumed was for washing his face or something. He didn't trust the water though and didn't touch it. He had been paying attention when Yugi was in history class and had heard about how unclean the water back in this time was.

He found it strange that he was a slave and yet they were treating him like a guest. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find the same girl who had given him the food. Without a word she handed him a cloth packet and motioned for him to open it. He did and found some fine, silky, almost transparent purple cloth that looked very rare and expensive for this time period.

He unraveled it and found that most of it was a kind of flowing cape. But another, smaller, and not transparent piece was folded inside. The small piece looked like some kind of skimpy underwear. He strongly suspected that he was supposed to put it on. "You want me to wear THIS?" Yami asked the girl. The girl didn't reply, just crossed her arms and glared at him. She had been sent there to make sure that he put it on.

Yami sighed. He could try not putting it on, but he was pretty sure that he'd get in trouble if he didn't. He shyly glanced at the girl, who took the hint and turned around. He pulled off the smock he was wearing and put on the tight fitting undergarment. It looked a lot like a speedo and was a darker purple then the cape. He donned the cape, not sure how it was supposed to be kept on. The girl turned around and helped him to tie the cape. It went around both his neck and the ends attached to his wrists.

Yami flapped the fabric around, feeling like a see-through bat. The girl giggled and tugged on his arm to lead him to the door. Now that he got a closer look at the girl he saw that she was very young, probably only about 12. The girl took him down to a large dining hall. A meal was already underway and the place was a din of noise. The table manners were horrible, practically nonexistent. They ate almost everything with their bare hands and ate right off of knives.

The girl led him to a group of performers, jesters and musicians. Some dancers, both men and woman were practicing while the musicians played. The girl left Yami with them and quietly slipped away from the diners. Yami felt very embarrassed standing in front of the people while being practically naked. He shuffled his bare feet nervously. The dancers didn't seem to care about that. He noticed, not being able to keep from staring, that all of the female dancers were topless.

One of the dancers motioned for him to join them. He did and the musicians struck up a tune. Yami tried to followed the movements of the other dancers but found that he was uncoordinated and ended up tripping over his own feet. One of the male dancers laughed and helped him up. After quite a bit of practice Yami finally caught on and learned the way he was supposed to move to the music. It required him to move his hips quite a bit and twirl, showing off the flowing cape he was wearing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Joey wasn't having a very good time of it. He had been bought by a knight and was set the task of taking care of his battle horses. Joey hadn't even seen a horse in real life before coming to this century, and had no idea how to take care of one. He got beaten several times for messing things up. It was the end of his third day as a slave to the knight; whose name was Sir George, and he was ready to drop.<p>

He was in the stables, grooming George's favorite horse, a huge grey, when the knight came in. He seemed very excited about something, randomly hugged his favorite horse, and practically danced out of the stables. Joey thought it was strange, but he didn't really care at the moment. He didn't like getting bossed and pushed around, and not being able to understand the language made it even worse, but he had grown attached to the horses. They were quite friendly, and had taken a shine to Joey. He patted the grey, which he had named Doug, and said, "Wonder what's got him all happy?"

He found out on the next day. The knight had gotten an announcement that the lord of the local castle was hosting a jousting competition and he was invited to compete. The knight loved to joust and had been overjoyed to be invited. Joey readied the knight's horse. He was surprised when George pointed at another horse. He figured that he wanted a pack horse or something so he went to get a saddle bag. The knight grabbed him and put him on the back of the black horse he had pointed at. Joey was coming with him to the castle.

The two rode in silence, after all there wasn't anything they could talk about. Joey, having never ridden a horse, was having a hard time staying on. Thankfully, the knight had picked a docile mare for him to ride instead of his frisky stallion, Doug. The castle was about a three hours ride from where George lived.

When they arrived, George dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to Joey. The stable wasn't hard to find and Joey led the two horses inside. After caring for them he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He found George in the courtyard and walked up to him. George was talking to another knight and pointed at Joey. He was showing his friend his new slave and telling him how he was dumb, but a good worker. He made a dismissive gesture towards Joey and went back to talking to his friend

Joey took this as leave to take a look around the castle. He'd never seen a real live castle before. It was made out of grey stone and had a green color theme, green banners, green tents and awnings, everything was green. He wandered inside. He spotted a flash of purple that caught his eye. As he got closer he recognized who is was. "Yami!" He ran to the smaller boy and practically tackled him in a hug.

"There you are! I thought I'd never see you again!" Then, looking down and seeing what the Pharaoh was wearing he said, "And what the hell are you wearing?" Yami was wearing his skimpy purple dancing outfit. He pretty much had to wear it everywhere and had gotten used to it. "It's my dancing uniform, I guess. They made me wear it and the only other thing I have to wear is that smock we got before we were sold."

"Dancing uniform? I didn't know you could dance." He couldn't stop staring at it. It showed so much. "Neither did I. I was horrible at first, but with some practice I found that I'm not that bad at it." He twirled around the floor in a rather suggestive manner. "I thought I was just a dancer, but I've had to stop several people from taking me to their bedrooms."

"I can see why," Joey said under his breath. "What was that?" Yami asked. "Oh, nothing. Now that we found each other, we should try to find a way out. I don't want to be stuck as a slave forever." Yami thought for a moment. "Tonight would probably be our best chance. There is a big feast being held for the jousting tournament, and lots of people will be drunk. It shouldn't be that hard to slip out unnoticed." Joey nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but where will we go?"

"The woods?" Yami suggested. "We shouldn't stick around where there are people. I get the impression that because I'm black I'm automatically a slave." Joey scratched his head. He was pretty sure he had lice now. "But what if you pose as my slave?"

"That might work. But you don't look rich enough to have a black slave. I think that they are exotic and expensive. It's funny; they've been treating me more like a guest then a slave. They make me wear this and dance, but they haven't tried to harm me. That makes me think that I am too valuable and so they don't touch me."

"Not the same story here. I got bought by a knight. If I don't do what he says I get beaten. I couldn't sleep the first night from the trashing he gave me after I didn't tie the saddle of his horse on right." Yami patted Joey's shoulder. "We'll get out tonight. Where do we meet, and when?"

"Well, we should wait until they are all good and plastered, or asleep. So probably, one in the morning? And where, I don't know. Yous the ones who's been here." Yami nodded. "Yes, I think that by the back gate would be the best spot." He showed Joey where that was and then had to leave to practice for the dance he had to do at the feast that night.

Joey wandered around aimlessly with nothing to do. He ended up going to the stables and talking to Doug. The sun was close to setting when we left the stables. He found his way to the feast and sat down at a secluded table. He didn't know if slaves were allowed to come to feasts, but he wasn't going to past up the chance to get to eat. He hadn't been fed very much while with the knight, and with his ravenous appetite it was torture.

No one noticed him and he happily started eating. He stopped when he heard music playing and a troop of dancers walked in. He stared at the topless girls, but then he saw that Yami was in front. They started to dance, and Joey was mesmerized by the way Yami's body swayed. He had always been attractive, enough a dense guy like Joey had noticed that, but now Joey found himself being attracted to him in a more sexual way. He shook his head, trying to clean such thoughts from his head, and went back to eating. But he couldn't help peeking glances back over at the dancers.


	4. Part 4

_**Imprisoned in the Dark, ****Part 4**_

_**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction**_

Joey and Yami met by the back gate at their predetermined meeting time. Yami was still wearing only his dancing "uniform" and was shivering from the cold. "Wouldn't it have been a better idea for ya to wear something warmer?" Joey commented.

"Like I said before, besides my white smock, this is the only thing I have to wear. And there is no way I'm wearing white when we need to hide in the dark." Joey thought about it for a second. "Oh, I see what ya mean."

Yami had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Let's get going, before someone notices we're gone." The two boys crept as quietly as they could out of the gate. All the guards that would normally be keeping watch were drunk and sleeping soundly.

They didn't encounter any resistance, only a dog that barked at them and wanted to play. Joey gave it a pat then shooed it away. Once in the woods, they both let out signs of relief. "Whew, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Joey said as he leaned against a tree.

"We can't relax yet, Joey, we have to get as far away from here as we can." Joey signed and kept walking. "Wouldn't having a horse make dis a lot easier?" Yami thought about it and then replied, "In the short term, yes. But in the long term in would make us stand out more and be much more likely to be captured."

They walked until close to dawn, Joey complaining the whole way, only stopping when both of them were too tired to keep going. "Can we stop now? I don't think I can walk anymore." Joey plopped down on the forest floor, running a hand through his now damp blonde hair.

Yami, not being as strong or as energetic as his friend, had been exhausted far longer than Joey. He had been using all of his willpower to just keep one foot in front of the other, and now he collapsed. He took in huge gulps of air and gasped out, "Yes, we can rest."

Joey looked concernedly at his small friend. "You okay? You don't look so good." He got up and went over to the young Pharaoh. "Ya look like you're about to pass out. We need t' get some water into ya." He looked around the slowly lightening woods, hoping to find a stream or something that had water. He didn't see anything, but he heard the sound of running water a ways off. "Stay here for a bit, I'll get ya some water."

Joey walked away from Yami and over a small hill. On the other side of the hill he found a small creek running through the woods. He didn't like leaving Yami by himself in the weakened state he was in, but if it meant getting him some well-needed water he'd do it.

Only when Joey got to the water did he realize that he didn't have anything to carry it in. He kicked himself for his lack of brain power and realized that he must be dehydrated as well. He scooped out some water in his hands and drank. The cool liquid was exactly what he needed to keep him going. He decided that the only way he was going to get Yami water was to take him to the water.

He climbed back up the small hill and back to Yami. He was still there, and he looked to be unharmed, but he wasn't moving. "Yami? You okay?" He shook the boy a little before he came to the conclusion that he was dead. He shook him more violently then, screaming his name and pulling him to his chest.

"I'm trying to sleep, you moron, stop shaking me to death…" Yami said groggily, opening his eyes. "Thank god you're still alive! I thought I had lost ya there." Joey hugged the small boy to his chest and let happy tears run down his face.

"Joey, you're over-reacting." Yami said this but also returned the hug. "Did you find water? I'm very thirsty." Joey released Yami from his bear hug. "Yeah, there's a creek just over there." He pointed over the small hill nearby. "Could you carry me there? I don't think I can walk." Yami asked.

Joey carried Yami to the creek and both of them got their fill of water. Both were so tired that they dozed off, Yami using Joey's stomach as a pillow. A few hours later they both woke up. Yami let out a groan and staggered to his feet. "We have to keep going, Joey. They might still find us."

"Hey, Yami," Joey tugged on the hem of the dark-skinned boy's cape. Yami sat back down. "Yes?" Joey was turning a deep red color and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I um, uh…"

"If you're going to say something then say it, Joey." Joey ran a hand through his hair and finally made eye contact. "I'm not sure how to say it."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a minute before Joey finally blurted it out. "I love you, Yami!" Yami tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I love you too, Joey. We're friends; of course we love each other."

"Yes, like that. But also….I want to…I want to have sex with you." Yami moved back a little, Joey sure didn't know how to be subtle. Before Yami could reply to his friend's sudden declaration, Joey grabbed either side of his face and gave him a long kiss. Originally Yami was surprised and was going to pull back, and maybe slap him for being so blunt, but be found that he liked it and leaned in closer, returning the kiss.

The two were soon rolling around on the ground, exploring each other's' mouths. Yami found himself on the bottom and pushed against Joey's chest. "Who said you got to be the top?" Joey pulled up. "Because I am. You're smaller, you're the bottom."

"Just because I'm smaller doesn't automatically mean I'm the bottom!" Yami, flustered, went to get up. Joey pushed him back down. "Oh come on, it's not dat big a deal." He pulled off Yami's cape, throwing it to the side. "Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm on the bottom. Whenever Yugi has fantasies about Téa she's always on top, and she's a girl."

"Our innocent little Yugi has sexual fantasies about Téa?" Joey stopped kissing Yami and pulled back. "He's not as innocent as you'd think. He's a teenage boy, what did you expect?"

"Wait this tells me two things: one, you're a pervert who spies on Yugi's thoughts; and two, you want to be a girl who's on top?" Joey chuckled a little at his own joke.

Yami glared daggers at him. "No, all I'm saying is that just because I'm not very big doesn't mean that I'm on the bottom." Joey continued to chuckle. "Saying the same thing again and again won't make it true. He pinned Yami's arms down and started to kiss down his bare chest, starting at his neck.

Yami arched his back and let out a small moan. His pride wouldn't let him admit it, but he was enjoying this. Joey made it down to his stomach, tugging on the skimpy garment covering his loin. Yami wasn't going to make it that easy for him. If he was going to be the bottom he'd make Joey work for it.

He sat up; untying and pulling the thigh-length brown smock Joey was wearing over his head so that he was wearing only a pair of light brown tights. All of the men in this time period seemed to wear them. He was about to remove the tights when he froze. A nearby bush rustled. Both of them turned to look at it. They didn't breath.

A rabbit hopped out of the bush and passed them. They both let out huge sighs of relief. In the heat of the moment they had forgotten that they might have people coming after them. "We…we should probably keep moving, right?" Joey was a little shaken from the sudden terror of almost getting caught.

"Probably. But it was just a bunny, Joey." Yami smirked suggestively and tugged on the blonde boy's tights. He wasn't about ready to let Joey off the hook so easily when he had made a declaration like he had earlier. "I guess…"

Yami pulled him back down on top of him and locked lips. After a few minutes of that Joey got back into it and pulled the rest of Yami's clothes off, if you could call them clothes. But before he could get any further, a shout rang out through the woods and five armed, chain-mail clad, men came over the hill.

Yami pulled his undergarment back on and jumped up. Joey soon followed him, but didn't have any time to put his smock back on. The two boys tried to make a break for it, but were soon surrounded by the men. Two of them grabbed Yami and pulled him away from Joey. The other three grabbed Joey. Two of the three grabbed his arms on either side and the third drew his sword, pointing it at Joey's throat.

The man with the sword stepped closer to the terrified blonde, waving his weapon around unnecessarily. He pulled his arm back, but just before he could lob the boy's head off, everything turned white. Suddenly, Yami and Joey were standing by themselves in a great white nothingness. They were both back to the way they were before this entire adventure started, Joey in nothing but briefs and Yami back in Yugi's body and wearing his blue pajamas.

"What the-." Before Joey could finish his sentence he was interrupted. "Ah, do we have to end it there, Bakura; I wanted to see his head cut off!" Marik Ishtar's voice complained from nowhere and everywhere. "Sorry, you bastard, but it just ended. I guess we can't actually kill them with this thing," Yami Bakura's voice replied.

Yami automatically went into Angry Pharaoh Mode. "What the hell is going on? Why are we here? Why where we there for that matter? And why the hell are you two involved?"

"Demanding as ever. I liked you better when you were groaning in pain in the hold of that ship. Or even better, moaning under that blonde idiot you call a friend!" Marik chuckled. "Who knew that you two had a thing for each other."

"It was pretty gay, that's for sure. And you're gay for liking it, Marik." Yami Bakura added, trying to get a rise out of his villainous companion. "I am not gay! You're the gay one!"

"Maybe I am, but you are much gayer."

"I'd love to hear this go on all day, as it is likely to do with you idiots, but what the hell is going on?" Yami demanded again.

"Well you see, Bakura and me-." Marik started.

"Bakura and I," Yami Bakura put in.

"Stop correcting my grammar! As I was saying, Bakura and _I _were really bored so we were messing with the Millennium Rod and Ring. We found that if we put them together….we can go inside people's minds while they are asleep and control their dreams."

Joey stared blankly at the whiteness. "What da hell kinda power is that?"

"A really cool one! We would have tormented you more, but we could only control your surroundings, not you. And apparently we couldn't kill you either, too bad. Oh well, good bye, losers!" The whiteness faded and they found themselves back in Yugi's room, still in bed.

Both of them blinked rapidly. "So that…all that, was just a dream?" Joey sat up, looking down at Yami. He had gotten used to his dark skin and it took him a second to recognize the boy as his friend.

"Was all of it just a dream? Or did you want to go back to where we left off before those men with swords showed up?" Yami winked. It took Joey's confused brain a second to catch up. "I um, back there, I dunno whats came over me and-." He was silenced by Yami kissing him.

But like before, they were interrupted before they could get any further. Yugi's grandpa peeked his head in and said, "Get up, you sleepy heads. Your friends are here." He blinked. He could have sworn that the two were mighty close to each other. It must have been his old eyes seeing things.

A couple seconds later, Téa and Tristan came running into the room. "Hey, Joey! This new Superhero movie is playing in the theaters! Wanna go see it?" Tristan blurted out. He didn't notice that Yami and Joey were both blushing bright red and not looking at each other. Téa, on the other hand, did. "So, you two really did sleep together."

Joey turned an even deeper shade of red. "So? It was a sleepover. It's easier to sleep in the same bed than getting another one." Yami took the opportunity to escape back inside the Millennium puzzle and leave Joey to his own devices. Yugi came back out, very confused. "What? What's going on? I'm starting to sound like my grandpa.."

Tristan shoved the movie poster he was holding in Yugi's face. "Superhero movie. Go watch. Now."

"Wait, what? Movie? But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" He got up, ignoring the still very flustered Joey.

"It's almost noon, dude. Let's just grab a burger on the way to the movie." He was very determined that they were going to see the movie. After Yugi and Joey got dressed, the four friends headed out to spend an afternoon as normal teenagers. …Or were they?

**THE END**


End file.
